Hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acylating agents having at least 30 aliphatic carbon atoms in the substituent are known. The use of such carboxylic acylating agents as additives in normally liquid fuels and lubricants is discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,714 and 3,346,354. These acylating agents are also useful as intermediates for preparing additives for use in normally liquid fuels and lubricants as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,786; 3,087,936; 3,163,603; 3,172,892; 3,189,544; 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,235,503; 3,272,746; 3,306,907; 3,306,908; 3,331,776; 3,341,542; 3,346,354; 3,374,174; 3,379,515; 3,381,022; 3,413,104; 3,450,715; 3,454,607; 3,455,728; 3,476,686; 3,513,095; 3,523,768; 3,630,904; 3,632,511; 3,697,428; 3,755,169; 3,804,763; 3,836,470; 3,862,981; 3,936,480; 3,948,909; 3,950,341 and French Pat. No. 2,223,415.
The preparation of such substituted carboxylic acid acylating agents is known. Typically, such acylating agents are prepared by reacting one or more olefin polymers which contain an average of, for example, from about 30 to about 300 aliphatic carbon atoms, with one or more unsaturated carboxylic acid acylating agents.
The use of chlorine in the preparation of such acylating agents has been suggested as a means for improving the conversion of the reaction of olefin polymers and unsaturated carboxylic acid acylating agents. Methods for preparing substituted carboxylic acid acylating agents by this method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,787,374 and 3,912,764.
It would be advantageous to provide a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acylating agent that could provide improved additive properties for lubricant and normally liquid fuel compositions. It would be advantageous if such an acylating agent could also be useful as an intermediate for producing improved additives for use in such lubricants and normally liquid fuels.